Am I?
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Sosok yang mencari perhatian itu, bukanlah sosok yang seperti itu sama sekali. Dia hanya, mencari jawaban atas apa yang ia pertanyakan dalam hidup. Isi nggak nyambung banget sama isi, btw. Kouen x Judal fic!


**Am I?**

**Pairing : Kouen x Judal**

**Disclaimer : Magi (c) Shinobu Ohtaka. This FF belongs to me.**

**Warning : OOC! BL! Entah ini nyerempet AU atau gimana, saya juga kurang ngerti. LOL so—semiAU/Canon! PLOTLESS (you've been warned, kay?) Gajhe! Don't like, don't read! Please don't bash the characters and the pairings.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, bocah itu—_Magi_ yang dipungut keluarga kerajaan bukan? Menjijikkan, bocah dekil macam itu..."_

Hentikan.

"_Uwaaa! Lihat! Dia dipakaikan pakaian kebesaran kerajaan! Lihat betapa menyebalkan pandangan matanya itu! Hah, dia hanya tikus got yang beruntung!"_

Hentikan.

"_Apa benar seperti itu _Magi_? Maksudku, dia hanya seorang bocah yang dipungut dari perkampungan kecil dan kumuh, 'kan? Bahkan pengawal kerajaan derajatnya bisa lebih tinggi darinya kalau dilihat dari sisi seperti itu!"_

Hentikan! Hentikan!

"_Bocah Sialan! Beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu dari Kaisar! Andai saja dia mati dan kemudian aku yang dipungut Kaisar! Bahkan Pangeran Pertama pun menyukai tikus got macam itu! Menyebalkan!"_

"HENTIKAN!"

_SRAK!_

Dia terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi masa kecilnya. Mimpi terkutuk yang entah mengapa selalu menghantuinya tiap malam. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai bahkan sedikit basah karena keringatnya. Pupil matanya membesar dalam bola mata rubinya. Nafasnya terengah tidak beraturan. Jemarinya mencengkeram ujung selimutnya erat.

"...Mimpi sialan... Terkutuk..."

Dan kemudian buliran air mata menetes di pipinya. Segera tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mukanya yang sekarang terlihat berantakan—seakan tak mau siapapun melihatnya dalam sosok lemah tak berdaya seperti itu—bahkan walau di sana hanya ada semilir angin malam yang menusuk tulang dan tirai hitam berhias gemerlap redup-terang bintang malam yang bahkan mengacuhkannya layaknya benda tak berharga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kouen? Kenapa semua orang kesal padaku—atau malah membenciku?"_

"_Karena kau anak yang spesial."_

"_Bukankah jika aku anak yang spesial, orang-orang akan mencintaiku?"_

"_Tidak, Judal. Dunia tidak seperti itu selamanya... Ada kalanya 'spesial' akan di'cintai', namun ada saat di mana 'spesial' akan di'benci' selamanya."_

"_En spesial dan dicintai... sedangkan aku—spesial dan tidak dicintai? Mengapa begitu?"_

"_Karena orang-orang merasa bahwa kau sudah cukup banyak mendapatkan cinta dari _Rukh_."_

"_Kalau begitu, apakah Kouen mencintaiku?"_

_Wajah anak itu datar ketika menanyakan semua itu._

_Kouen tersenyum—tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari bocah yang sedang digendongnya. Ditepuknya pelan pucuk kepala anak itu dan kemudian mengecupnya lembut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah biasa.

"Judal! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Raja Sindria itu terkejut bukan main melihatku. Tatapan matanya... membenci kehadiranku.

Ya, hal itu sudah biasa kudapatkan sejak aku kecil.

"Apa yang kau mau dari Raja kami?" ah, orang berambut putih itu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi tatapan matanya... berusaha mengenyahkan keberadaanku dari muka Bumi.

Yah, aku sudah biasa menghadapi tatapan macam itu.

"Hanya main~ Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Aku hanya agak kesepian karena tidak ada permainan menarik di Kou. Apalagi Kouen sedang pergi mencari _ddjin _baru. Aku kesepian~ Karena itu..."

_BLAR!_

"Ups!"

Sebuah hantaman keras nyaris menghancurkan tubuhku jika saja aku tidak refleks bergerak. Uwaa, pria berambut putih itu benar-benar sebal padaku. Haha!

"Orang jahat sepertimu, mengesalkan sepertimu, perusuh sepertimu!—yang datang ke sini tanpa diundang dan bertingkah layaknya tamu penting—tak pantas ada di sini. Pergilah ke neraka!"

_BLAR!_

Oke, dia benar-benar membenciku. Matanya, ucapannya, gerakannya, semua adalah hasrat membunuh keberadaan seorang _aku_—Judal. Bahkan dia langsung mengecapku sebagai 'Orang Jahat'. Pandangan seperti itu—_sudah biasa kurasakan sampai-sampai aku muak._

"Ahahaha, kau benar-benar bersemangat membunuhku! Sebegitu mengesalkankah aku ini di matamu?"

"SANGAT MENGESALKAN SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU TIDAK BOLEH ADA DI MUKA BUMI INI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Judal?" suara rendah dan menenangkan itu sampai dalam pendengaran Judal—_Magi_ dari Kerajaan Kou. Judal yang sedari tadi berada di atap gerbang masuk bangunan istana utama sambil menatap langit hitam yang sehitam rambutnya itu kini melihat ke bawah.

"Kouen! Kau sudah pulang?" seru Judal senang. Dia meloncat turun dari tempatnya bersantai menikmati malam dan langsung memeluk Kouen. Kouen menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Kudengar dari Koumei, siang tadi kau mengacau Sindria _lagi _siang ini. Apa itu benar?"

Judal tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat, "Habisnya aku bosan menunggumu pulang dari Balbad. Jadi kuputuskan untuk sedikit membuat rusuh di tempat Baka_-dono_ dan si Pria Rambut Putih itu~ Dia benar-benar membenciku! Kau benar-benar harus melihatnya saat berusaha membunuhku tadi! Dia bilang aku sangat mengesalkan sampai-sampai aku tidak pantas ada di muka Bumi, lho!"

Kouen menghela napas lelah. _Magi_-nya ini memang sesuatu...

"Kau lagi-lagi mencoba untuk membuktikan bahwa semua orang membenci dirimu. Tidak bosan?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Judal mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak membuktikan diri, aku hanya menjadi sosok yang mereka harapkan—menjadi orang yang patut untuk dibenci dan objek pembuat kesal, bukan? Mereka mengecapku seperti itu maka jadilah! Aku hanya bersikap seperti apa yang mereka minta!"

"Maka dari itu—tidakkah kau bosan menjadi sosok seperti itu di mata mereka? Kenapa kau tidak duduk diam dalam pangkuanku saja dan melihat semuanya dari jauh tanpa membuat keributan?" Kouen lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak... akan bisa bosan. Paling tidak sampai aku mengerti kenapa sejak dari pertama orang sudah benci padaku, kesal padaku. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Karena itulah aku tetap menjadi sosok seperti ini. Kenapa aku yang spesial ini harus dibenci padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Itu yang membuatku tidak pernah berhenti menjadi sosok ini—agar aku bisa mendapat jawabannya."

"Kenapa kau harus mencari jawabannya? 'Topeng'mu yang kau lekatkan kuat-kuat di wajah dan hatimu menjawab semuanya. Kenapa kau masih mencari jawabannya? Senyummu yang kau perlihatkan adalah kepalsuan, gelagatmu adalah samar, keberadaanmu kau tutupi—itulah yang membuat semuanya salah presepsi dan kemudian mengecapmu sebagai orang yang menyebalkan dan pantas dibenci, disumpahi mati."

Kouen mengangkat wajah Judal yang sedari tadi menempel di dadanya agar ia bisa menatap rubi merah membara yang menggoda itu,"Jika saja kau membuka sedikit hatimu—agar mereka semua tahu apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang kau tanggung, apa yang kau takutkan, mereka mungkin tidak akan menjadi kesal padamu."

Sekali lagi Judal mengerucutkan bibirnya, sekarang tambah maju dari yang tadi, "Oy, oy, En, kau menyalahkanku. Aku tidak salah. Ini sifat dasarku sejak kecil—sejak masuk istana dan dicela semuanya, susah kurubah. Lagipula aku _menyukainya_, menyukainya sampai aku muak seperti ini—sampai topeng terkutuk ini tidak mau lepas kecuali di hadapanmu."

"Terserah padamu jika itu memang maumu. Aku tidak melarangnya. Yang pasti, kau tidak usah merepotkan diri seperti itu lagi. Untuk apa kau menyakiti dirimu seperti itu? Biarkan mereka mencacimu, kesal akan dirimu, membencimu, menyumpah mati dirimu. Kau cukup tahu—tidak usah kau pedulikan. Yang perlu kau pedulikan adalah, bahwa aku mencintaimu dan itu sudah cukup. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku menyayangimu. Kau spesial bagiku walau mungkin suatu saat kau tidaklah lagi spesial dan tidak lagi dicintai oleh _Rukh_. Kau hanya perlu bersandar padaku dan kemudian aku akan mencurahkan hatiku padamu."

**.**

"_Kalau begitu, apakah Kouen mencintaiku?"_

**.**

Judal diam. Baru kali ini ia merasa Kouen mempunyai banyak kosakata yang membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ah, sudahlah. Setidaknya ia sekarang tahu jawaban Kouen sewaktu dia masih kecil, pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan padanya ketika ia ada dalam gendongan Pangeran Pertama Kerajaan Kou itu—kalau Kouen akan terus mencintainya—tidak seperti orang lain yang memandangnya sebelah mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Seperti yang saya bilang, ini plotless, jadi kalau nggak jelas harap maklum dan silakan tanya bagian yang membingungkan lewat review atau PM. LOL dan betewe En sama Judal OOC syekaleee~ Lalalala~ 3 LOL #heh Intinya sih cuma orang2 yang ngecap Judal ngeselin dan selalu jadi tokoh yang dibenci gegara ngeselinnya itu, tapi sebenernya Judal itu atinya daleeemmm banget, dan cuma Kouen yang ngerti. ****Dan saya mencoba buat mengeksplor hubungan mereka yang seperti itu—atas dasar saya juga sayaaaang banget sama Judal-chan... ;") ***Kan? Intinya berasa nggak nyambung banget sama isi fic ini. Soalnya fic saya belibet. X""D* btw tolong jangan anggep saya pilih kasih sama Ja'far. Demi Tuhan, nggak sama sekli. Cuma di chapter berapa gitu pas Judal muncul di Sindria, somehow Ja'far pissed off banget. Makanya ya...

**P.S : kalo ada yang mikir A/N saya ini kayak NakamaLuna, saya nggak akan bohong. Soalnya kami emang sayaaaang banget sama Judal. Cinta malah. ;D**

**Okey, in the end, mind to review, readers? LOL**


End file.
